ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Teen Titans Go! Back in Action
''Teen Titans GO! Back in Action ''is an upcoming 2021 American animated superhero fantasy comedy film based on the television series Teen Titans GO!, which is adapted from the DC Comics superhero team of the same name. It is the sequel to Teen Titans GO! Vs. Teen Titans ''and it is directed by Dave Stone and James Krenzke, and written by Dan Hageman and Jeff Mednikow. The film will feature the voices of Greg Cipes, Scott Menville, Khary Payton, Tara Strong and Hynden Walch, featuring new voice actor of Jim Carrey. It will be released by Warner Bros. Pictures on July 17, 2021, only at AMC Theatres. Featuring new hit single by Beck ft. Robyn & Daft Punk. Plot The Teen Titans are back and they are gonna face a new evil villain named Lord Doom (Jim Carrey) who want's to capture all super heroes and conquer over the world. Cast * Tara Strong as Raven * Scott Menville as Robin * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy * Khary Payton as Cyborg * Hynden Walch as Starfire * Jim Carrey as Lord Doom, the evil villain. * Nicolas Cage as Superman * Halsey as Wonder Woman * Lil Yatchy as Green Lantern * Julia Roberts as Arella, Raven's mother. * Wil Wheaton as Flash * Jimmy Kimmel as Batman * Demi Lovato as Wonder Girl * Patton Oswalt as Atom * Eric Bauza as Aquaman * Kel Mitchell as himself * Tom Kenny as Mumbo * Meredith Salenger as Supergirl * Joey Cappabianca as Plastic Man * JoJo Siwa as herself * Steve Carell as Robin Hood Songs #TeenTitansGO!Movie # Inspirational (ft. Robyn & Daft Punk) - Beck (70's Mix) # GO! 2.0 - The Lonely Island (Funk/80s Mix) ##SuperCoolRap - Greg Cipes, Khary Payton and Hynden Walch (Hip-Hop/Funk/Auto-Tune Mix) #Fly Robin Fly - Justin Timberlake (Disco/Funk Mix) (''Soundtrack only) # We Built This City (Power Remix) - Starship # Let's Groove - Earth, Wind & Fire # Good Day - Meghan Trainor (Pop Mix) (Soundtrack only) # Get Ready For This - 2 Unlimited # Team - Why Don't We (Pop Mix) (Soundtrack only) # Raven Suite - Henry Jackman Cartoon Network Beck ft. Robyn & Daft Punk Official Lyric Video | Teen Titans GO! | Cartoon Network Special Effects * Mercury Filmworks '(digital ink and paint services) Animation Services * '''Copernicus Studios '(animation services) * 'Titmouse, Inc '(animation services) * 'Big Jump Entertainment '(animation services) * 'Warner Bros. Animation '(animation production) Selected Theatres * '''Dolby Atmos AMC Theatres TEEN TITANS GO! BACK IN ACTION - Official Teaser | AMC Theatres (2021) * Song: Go! - Teen Titans Cartoon Network Teen Titans GO! Back in Action | Sneak Peek: Raven's Morning | Cartoon Network Presenters * Directors: Dave Stone / James Krenzke * Production Designer Scott Wills / Dan Hipp * Character Designer: Chris Battle * Art Director: Don Shank / Gerald DeJesus Release * ''Teen Titans GO! Back in Action ''will be released on July 17, 2021, only at AMC Theatres. AMC Theatres TEEN TITANS GO! BACK IN ACTION - Exclusive Clip (Jim Carrey) | AMC Theatres (2021) Trivia * This movie of Raven won't have a gem on her forehead since the previous movie. * The Teen Titans are coming to the AMC Theatres! Anniversary Teen Titans GO! 8th Anniversary WaterTower Music Teen Titans GO! Back in Action - GO! 2.0 - The Lonely Island (Official Audio) AMC Theatres TEEN TITANS GO! BACK IN ACTION - Official Trailer | AMC Theatres (2021) * Songs: Sax - Fleur East / I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Power Remix) - Whitney Houston WaterTower Music Teen Titans GO! Back in Action - #SuperCoolRap - Greg Cipes, Khary Payton and Hynden Walch (Official Audio) WaterTower Music Teen Titans GO! Back in Action - Fly Robin Fly - Justin Timberlake (Official Audio) Fandango Teen Titans GO! Back in Action - Ending Scene | Fandango * Song: Let's Groove - Earth, Wind & Fire WaterTower Music Teen Titans GO! Back in Action - #SuperCoolRap - Greg Cipes, Khary Payton and Hynden Walch (Official Lyric Video) Category:2D films